


Being Batman

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 2 Teen Wolf spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jackson went nuts in the library and injured Erica with his kanima poison, Scott and Stiles know that they have to get her to Derek, and fast, before the poison-induced seizure does too much damage to her brain and body. She and Stiles have a conversation in a train car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Batman

“Stiles…you make a good Batman,” Erica gasps as the kanima poison shudders through her veins and her blood slowly, ponderously drips out of the deep gashes Derek made in her arm to jump-start the healing process. Stiles clears his throat and shifts slightly, gently positioning the werewolf girl’s head into a more comfortable position on his lap. Derek and Scott disappear to talk about wolf-y stuff, leaving the two of them alone in an old broken-down train car. Not the most romantic of places, but Erica’s expression clearly telegraphs that the only thing she’s seeing is Stiles. Which can either be classified as romantic or creepy. Stiles decides to take it in the former sense.

“Uh, thanks, Erica,” he says—hesitating not because he’s uncomfortable with her attempts to flirt with him, but because of the fact that she IS flirting with him (as best as she can, still being paralyzed from Jackson’s toxin and seizing from his poison, anyway)— AND she’d actually remembered Stiles’ comment from earlier that day. This would be the first time that a girl had not only expressed a romantic interest in him, but also remembered some dumbass thing he’d said. He finds himself gently stroking her soft thick blonde hair. “You’re a pretty badass Catwoman, I gotta say,” he adds finally. She gets out a jerky breathless laugh.

“Oooh, and I bet you’d LOVE to see me in that skintight leather outfit, huh?” Stiles blinks rapidly and she grins up at him wickedly. “You’re imagining it right now, aren’t you?”

“What? No, I’m not! I’m just sitting here, watching over you while you bleed profusely from your left arm—are you sure it’s supposed to do that?” Erica stares disbelievingly at him and then down at her forearm as Stiles reaches back to take off his jacket.

“I don’t know,” she croaks, eyes wide. “Ask Derek.”

“I would, but he’s talking to Scott right now and I don’t want to interrupt them since whatever they’re saying is probably important. Besides, Derek kinda scares the shit out of me.” Erica smirks at him as he gently reaches for her arm to wind his coat sleeve around it and create a makeshift tourniquet/bandage.

“Are you really that afraid of Derek? Is it because he’s the alpha of the pack?” Stiles snorts.

“No, I actually started being scared of him beFORE he turned into an alpha. You better not tell anyone.” He warns her.

“What are you going to do to me if I tell?” she snuggles closer to him before noticing him pressing his coat into her wound. “No, Stiles, don’t do that—you’re ruining your coat!”

“So? That’s better than you bleeding out right here in front of me. Besides, the blood will wash out. You don’t have any crazy diseases, do you? Other than lycanthropy, obviously.”

“What’s lycanthropy? Do you mean epilepsy?” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“No, I don’t mean epilepsy because you don’t suffer from that anymore. I’m talking about your hairy little problem, here. Being a werewolf.” Erica laughs again.

“You like using big words, don’t you?”

“You’ve found me out. Surprise, surprise, Stiles Stilinski is an enormous freaking nerd, which was SUCH a big secret,” he grumbles.

“I like it that you’re a nerd,” Erica says quietly.

“Really? Thanks very much. Because when I tell anyone else about stuff like beastiaries or that I play an online video game about mythical creatures they look at me like I’ve got two heads. So, contrary to how it may seem, you werewolves are probably classified as the ‘normal’ kids around here and I’M the weird one.”

“You use your knowledge to help your friends. That’s not weird, Stiles. It’s actually kinda heroic.” Her voice has grown softer, whether from loss of blood or lack of adrenaline, and Stiles leans closer to hear her.

“You seriously think I’m heroic, Erica?” She smiles up at him and raises her right hand to touch his face.

“Of course I do. You protected Allison in the library and figured out I was having a seizure before helping Scott bring me here. Thank you.” She flexes her hand and draws his face to hers, kissing him gently on the lips. Stiles is frozen for a moment with his hands remaining firmly pressed to her arm, which is still bleeding beneath his coat. Erica’s kiss becomes less gentle; now it is needy, almost ferocious. Stiles feels like he’s melting as her teeth and tongue touch his lips and he kisses her back, bracing one hand on the floor as she takes hold of the back of his shirt in her strong right hand. She’s pulling him off-balance, not only with her wolf-strength, but also because she is KISSING him. Damn. It feels really nice, and he lets go of his bloodied coat to cup her face in his other hand. Erica lets go after a moment and smiles tentatively at him. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she whispers. Stiles swallows sharply, his Adam’s Apple bobbing frenetically.

“Well, I’m glad you finally did it, though you waited so long I think I’m gonna have to fine you, Erica.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really? What’s my charge?”

“Ummm…you have to kiss me again.”

“Sure thing, Batman,” she whispers and complies. He can’t help pumping a victorious fist when her lips once more touch his.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to the cast, crew, and creators of Teen Wolf for filling my third year of college with intensity, entertainment, and pain.
> 
> I always thought Erica deserved better than she got at the hands at the alphas, and I thought she and Stiles had a really snarky banter that would have made for an interesting relationship between the two of them.


End file.
